Trend
by Kolarthecool
Summary: Harry notices a trend with his previous professors. One-shot story.


**Trend  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry squirmed and fidgeted as the professor walked around the room. It was only two weeks into his seventh year and he had been asked to come meet the new DADA teacher, Nymphadora Tonks.

"Now Harry, do you know why I've asked to see you today?" Tonks asked taking her seat.

"No professor." Harry replied as his eyes darted to the door and back.

"I've been watching you in class Harry." She began, Tonks rose a brow as she saw his hand almost go for his wand "I couldn't help but notice how nervous you get around me."

"I don't know what you mean professor." Harry replied in an even tone.

"I think you do Harry, you look like your about to make a run for it. You can hardly stand to be in the same room as me and I want to know why." Tonks ground out in a stern tone.

Harry sat still for a few seconds before sighing in resignation.

"Sorry Tonks, its cause you're the DADA professor." He replied softly.

Tonks rose a brow "Why should that have anything to do with it?"

"Past experiences show that I cant trust the DADA professor." Harry explained.

"Now Harry I'm sure that's not tru-"

"But it is." Harry interrupted "The first one tried to kill me. The second tried to Obliviate Ron and I. The third tried to eat me. The fourth planned my kidnapping and then tried to kill me. The fifth tortured me and then tried to kill me. The sixth killed the headmaster and tried to kill me."

Tonks sat there with a shocked expression on her face.

"But I wouldn't do any of that to you Harry, you can trust me." Tonks replied.

"I never expected any of the others to do any of those things either." Harry retorted "Well except Snape and Umbitch." he added under his breath.

"But Harry I'm your friend, I was friends with Sirius and I'm friends with Remus." She stated.

"So? Remus was my friend too, he was friends with Sirius AND my dad. He still almost ate me." Harry countered.

"I'm part of the order, it's my job to protect you." She hastily replied.

"Snape was part of the order, heck Dumbledore trusted him with his life and how did that turn out?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Err..I'm nice and kind, I don't have a mean or evil bone in my body." Tonks replied running low on arguments.

"That's what you want me to think. Quirrell was a useless stutterer, Lockhart was a weak egotistical ponce. Neither of them screamed evil but they proved otherwise." Harry responded.

"Uhh..err...I'm a woman?" Tonks said weakly, she really had no other argument.

"So was Umbridge." Harry shot back "Or we think 'she' was" he added after a moment.

Tonks sighed "Fine you can go Harry, if I somehow find myself with the urge to kill you, I'll let you know." she replied with a nervous laugh at the end.

Harry replied with his own nervous laugh before bolting from the room.

* * *

=Last month of school=

Tonks was carrying a large box as she made her way towards the stairs. The year was almost over and she had yet to gain any homicidal thoughts about Harry, the box she now held contained some items the headmistress wanted Harry to have for his coming battles with Voldemort. Tonks had volunteered to deliver them.

Turning the corner she cried out as she crashed into someone. Emerald eyes met gray as Tonks fell back, the box flying from her hands. Even as she fell, she recognized the owner of the emerald eyes as Harry before too he fell back. down the stairs he had just ascended. Everything seemed to slow down for Tonks as she watched the box fly open and several items fell out.

The sword of Gryffindor.

Shards of glass from the now broken Foe Mirror.

A jar of acidic poison.

Two daggers and ten throwing knives.

Several thunks were heard as the items fell to the ground. Worry clearly evident on her face Tonks crawled to the edge of the stairs. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

A few flights down Harry lay on his back looking towards her fearfully. His legs were spread apart and there was now a melted patch of stone between them from the acid. The knives, sword, daggers and glass were all between his legs, embedded into the ground point first.

Harry gulped as he took this in.

"And the seventh tried to castrate me...'' he muttered to himself.


End file.
